Phone Dude
Phone Dude is the initial instructor of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as one of the workers at Fazbear's Fright, explaining the mechanics of the game. Dialogue Night 1 Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night. Night 2 Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man! Trivia * Phone Dude does not appear after Night 2. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Humans Category:Instructors Category:Characters Category:Males